Scarlet World
by Sir.Bears.A.Lot
Summary: Yukari is bored... I think you know what happens next


What happens when Yukari is bored… I think you know the answer

In the first time in the history of Brain Burst every single Burst Linker who can enter the Unlimited Neutral Field have joined forces to eliminate a threat, one that threatens the very existence of Brain Burst more than several hundred Chrome Disaster put together. Now they gather including the elusive White Cosmos herself in all her glory but Silver Crow was missing and Lime Bell and Cyan Pile who were sent out to find him.

They gather to face an enemy they have which in a single day almost wiped everyone in the territory of Oscillatory Universe, Great Wall, Leonids, Cryptic Cosmic Circus, Aurora Oval. The list of Linkers who were defeated were horrendous, It includes three kings namely White Cosmos, Purple Thorn, and Yellow Radio where defeated without much of a fight. In the path of destruction of the monster only two managed to survive, Green Grandee and Blue Knight though only barely. With a stroke of luck the monster suddenly left.

The monster was described with the most peculiar detail. The monster takes the appearance of a little girl which has red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. She wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath. She also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. Her wings appear to be made of iron and prism shards arranged from her back to the tip of her wings, 8 crystals are presented as follows: light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. The monster identifies herself as Flandre Scarlet.

White Cosmos was the first to encounter her. She described what happened.

"While I was hunting with my legion in my territory she suddenly appeared." Said White Cosmos "At first we taught she was just a normal Enemy but she acted too strangely to be one. She appeared to be just a normal girl but with wings" she continued "At first she ignored us and flew around excitedly. It was like when normal kid first saw Disneyland then she turned her attention on us. She approached us and asked us to play with her"

"Wait she asked you to play with you" asked Scarlet Rain

"Yes, she asked us. She asked to play danmaku with her. Not knowing what it I said yes." She paused a bit and looked down and then she said in a rather scared tone "She appeared harmless but then… but then her eyes glowed red she suddenly released a hail of colourful balls of light" She paused and looked at Scarlet then she said "That attack made your fortress look like child's play. It caught us by surprise. Those who were hit were immediately knocked out by its explosions. Those which missed hit the ground created huge craters. We dodge for our lives" She paused a bit and shuddered. "She was laughing while she attacked. The attacks thou they were changing had patterns. We exploited it but it was too much handle. We tried to attack but all she dodge all our attacks with her looking at them. One by one we were knocked out until I was the only one left. I was getting tired with one lucky shot I knocked her out. That attack was very weak but it somehow knocked her out instantly. Then it happened. She recovered from the attack. Her face which was previously happy was now replaced with a smile that made me freeze in horror. She pointed her hand at me and closed it like she was crushing me then… then" Cosmos took a while then she said weakly "I explode"

Everyone who didn't encountered the monster were extremely frightened while does who already encountered her stayed quite with some grimacing at the thought of facing her again. The other kings who encountered her also began telling the story. After Green Grandee and Blue Knight finished many of the burst linkers were already having second taught. Suddenly Blue Knight called all their attention

"Now we gather here to eliminate this monster. The only thing we are waiting for is one last person to arrive" Said Blue Knight. All heads turned to face Black Lotus who was quite. Suddenly the voice of Cyan pile caught all their attentions. He rather far off and was running towards them with Lime Bell on his side and Crow who was obscured in the back of Cyan Pile.

Cyan Pile then shouted while running "Sorry for making you all waiting He's here!"

Lime Bell then shouted "and He brought a friend"

Everyone turned their heads towards the couple as they move a little sideward revealing Silver Crow who was holding her… Flandre Scarlet…

**AND CUT!**

Thank you for reading my first short story/crossover, I hope you like. Please give your review on this one. See you all later *sips tea*


End file.
